Frozen and Shattered Gears
by Dynasty-Of-Misfortune
Summary: Set a year after the Movie. When a new force Threatens the earth, the Avengers must assemble with a few Shocking Additions- Rhapsodia, a Guitar Player with a Mechanical Pet Snake and her own Different Self, and Loki, who literally gives the team and their enemy a Hell of a time. With the Tesseract Shattered, Rhapsodia's Demon Side, A Prankster and a Princess. Wait, What?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Lunar Capital

A lone Cloaked figure Walked through the Windy night, an Ax in his hand, to kill the biggest Sinner the Capital had seen, Their Own Lunar Princess. The Prison Doors flew open, and the Ax Handler walked in. "How Is our Lunar Princess Doing?" He Asked the Guard. "She is doing Fine. Enjoying her last moments..." The Guard Trailed off, Looking at the Ax. "I see. Take me to our Short-Lived Royalty." He said, Gesturing with his Ax. He was lead through a Winding Staircase until he came to a Dungeon with a Blue tinted wall. He touched the wall and saw ripples Spread from the Touch. "I am the only one with Access. Hold your Breath." The Guard said, Touching his Shoulder and walking through the Wall as if it were nothing. The Lunar Princess looked up, and set her tea Down. "Ah, Hunter Yinbo. Pay me a Visit?" She asked, standing up. "Possibly, Kagari. I also have orders straight from the Lunar Counsel. Your Mother and Father told me to give you this." He said, handing her a Stopwatch.

Kagari opened the Stopwatch and was met with a Song she had loved By the Name Of Deep Shadows On the Piano. On the Bottom of The Lid was a Poem that read,

"Once more into the fray

Into the last good fight I'll ever know

Live and die on this day

Live and die on this day"

She remembered the Poem from a movie that had intruiged her for a while. Under the Face was a Brightly glowing Peice of Blue Metal in the shape of a Star. Citizens watched as he Pulled out his Ax, looking at a single tear roll down her cheek. She held the Stopwatch in her hand, and prepared for Death. "May you rest in Peace...I'm sorry" He said softly, and swung his Ax at her Neck. A Sickening crack Flew through the room. He took a Rag from his tattered coat and wiped his Ax. He Pushed his hat down low, hiding the Tears. "Why the tears?" Kagari asked. He looked up and Saw the Princess Pushing up his hat. He looked at the walls. They were still splattered in Blood, and her old head lay nearby, Shell-Shocked. Hunter Yinbo looked at the Teen. He looked at her neck and saw the Flesh reknitting itself. "I'm Immortal. I can never die, Yinbo." Kagari said, wiping the Blood off on a Hankercheif. The Crowd gasped. Yinbo suddenly took the Guards hand and dragged him through the wall. "Get me a way to talk to the King." Yinbo said, replaceing his Ax into the Holster on his waist. "Yinbo...why leave so quickly?" A Rhapsy voice asked. Yinbo looked at the Transparent wall and saw the Princess passed out. "Jikininki. What the Hell have you done?" Yinbo asked.

"Enjoying a Rich spirit...You will be next, Hunter." Jikininki said, Eyeing the Duo. Suddenly, the Ghost bounded forward, aiming for Yinbo. The Guard suddenly jumped in front of Yinbo and took a full hit.

"Yinbo!"

Rhapsodia sat up in her bed, awaken by yet another bad memory. Panting, she looked around, releived that it was only a reocurring Memory. A very painful memory. "Prometheus, Are you still there?" Rhapsodia asked. A Metal Snaked slithered out of the Shadows. "Come 'ere for a second, would you?" She asked. The snake slithered up onto the Bed sheets, and settled into her lap. "Prometheus, I don't know how to explain it, It feels so weird...Like it was happening again..." Rhapsodia muttered, stroking the Metal Snake.

"This is common in truamatic events. The Brain somewhat resurfaces Old Memorys that cause pain and fear. Do not worry, It can not happen again." Prometheus said, looking up at his owner. "Thanks, Prome. Now get back to bed, we got a preformance tommorrow." Rhapsodia said, watching the Snake slither back into the Shadows. "It's just a dream, Like Prometheus said. I got a Concert Tommorrow. Just a dream." She muttered to herself, trying desperatly to fall back asleep. In truth, she could hardly sleep.

**I have no idea why I am uploading this. I'll continue...Prometheus is a Lunar Capital Mechanical Snake taking the form of an electric Guitar. Rhapsodia is the Guard that Protected Yinbo. May not seem like the Start to an Avengers Fanfic, but it is. Rhapsodia, Prometheus, please the Disclaimer:**

**Rhapsodia: Why?**

**JUST DO IT!**

**Rhapsodia and Prometheus: FINE! Avengers does not belong to Misfortune, They Belong to Marvel. Prometheus, Hunter Yinbo, Kagari, The Lunar Capital and I belong to Rhapsodia.**

**Don't forget readers (If I even have any *Sob*) Assemble for the Next Chapter! {LMAO, That sounded Corny...But i'm not going to erase it!)**

**Adios!**

**From the Girl of Mischief,**

**Dynasty_Of_Misfortune**


	2. Chapter 2, Kagari's Death Hug

Chapter 2, Kagari's Death Hug:

Rhapsodia woke up to hear her Phone ringing. "Hello?" She asked. "Rhapsy! Ain't you a late sleeper? Concert's in three Hours. Come over here and rehearse, Man!" Rinno, The Drummer in the group said. "Geez, Man. Take a Chill Pill. I'll be there." Rhapsodia replied. "I got a message from Kagari and Yinbo. They're on earth." Rinno added. Rhapsodia stopped. "What?"

"They're on earth. They had to Seperate due to Circumstances." Rinno added.

"I'll be there." Rhapsodia said, hanging up.

Prometheus sighed. There was a reason she was so Shocked.

(In Nick Fury's office...)

"Jarvis, have you gotten to her Phone?" Fury asked. "Almost. She has very strage Origins." Jarvis said, clearing a signal. "That may do it. Try now." Jarvis replied.

Rhapsodia's Phone rang on a her counter top, Next to a Scabbard for a Sword. "Unknown Number? Eh, Hello?" She asked. "Rhapsodia, I'm here to talk to you about the Avengers Initiative." Fury said. '_Well, this is Awkard...' _

"Avengers Initiative? Well, Who are you and why are you calling me?" Rhapsodia asked. "I'm Colonel Fury and thats all i'm allowed to tell you. We're here to see about your ability." Fury said.

'_Sons of Hell, Whats next? A stripper Clown at my Door?' _Rhapsodia thought. "Uh, What ability?" She asked innocently. "The Ability To Control Ice and Fire, To Manipulate the Path Of Bullets, To Control Fate, and your weapons." Fury listed. "Really? How do you know about this?" Rhapsodia asked, slinging the Guitar Case over soulder and Strapping both Sword Scabbards to her waist. "Don't try to Run." Fury suddenly said.

"The Building 'll Be gone by the Time you get to the Lobby." Fury said. "What do you want, I'm listening." Rhapsodia said. "Remember Fantasma Jikininki?" Fury asked.

(In Asgard...)

"Eir Xiangu, how is he?" Thor asked a Woman with Cherry Blossom Pink Hair. "He is not eating very much, but I put him under an illusion and got him to eat." Eir said, brushing off her Lunar Kimono. "But other wise, he is not very well. The Healing Powers of the Lotus Flower are somewhat helping, but I can't figure out whats wrong with him." Eir said, looking at a Lotus Flower in her hand.

"I see. Forgive us for calling you out from the Capital to help with Loki." Thor said. "No, no! I was wanting to visit Asgard some day! 'Tis a wonderful Kingdom." Eir quickly said, truly meaning it. "How is Hunter Yinbo doing?" Thor asked. "Oh, Him? He's doing fine. He's back to hunting as usual." Eir said, looking out one of the Windows.

(On Earth...)

"Fantasma...escaped?" Rhapsodia muttered, Fisting her hand against her chest. "Yes. A friend of yours told me that you would be on Earth. She would like to speak to you." Fury said, passing the phone to the Lunar Princess. "Kagari, what are you doing on earth?" Rhapsodia asked. "I came to inform you about Fantasma's escape. We need your help. We also need Loki. And you are the only one who can convince him." Kagari said. "Loki? But the legend says that there needs to be an illusion pulled." Then it hit her. "Are you saying that she can know tell Spells from a real thing?" Rhapsodia asked. "Yes. She honed her ability to tell between real and Fake. And Loki can make copies of himself..." Kagari said.

"Rinno told me you were on earth..." Rhapsodia muttered. "I know. I told him. Yinbo's searching for her. Get over here. Now. Bring Prometheus with you to Stark Tower." Kagari said. "Already on my way..." Rhapsodia said, quickly strapping the swords to the Guitar case.

(At Stark Tower...)

"Here you go.." Kagari said, giving him back the phone. "What the hell did you just do?" Fury asked. "Saving you a million dollars in Repair." Kagari said, sitting down on a leather couch of Tony's. "Well...that seemed simple. Does she trust you?" Bruce asked. "Look. We were in the same Assasination group for ten years. We went on missions together. She's like the sister I never had. I obviously trust her." Kagari muttered. "Damn right sure..." Tony muttered, looking at the Lunar Princess. "Hold on, wait. Something just doesn't add up. If you say you've known her for seventy years...And you're Immortal...But she's only seventeen...How old is She?" Steve asked.

"Ah, the dreaded Question no Lunar Woman wants to anwer...In truth, I'm about Three hundred Ninety years old...Heck, even Prometheus has probably forgot!" A voice from the Direction of the Elevator came. "Rhapsodia! How are you?" Kagari sprang up and glided over to the Guitarist. "I'm fine. Don't squash the case." Rhapsodia said, leaning away from Kagari's Death Hug.

"Woah, wait. Who's Prometheus?" Clint asked.

"Well...Tony's the one who owns the place...Tony, you want me to show you Prometheus?" Rhapsodia said, slinging the case off her Shoulder.

"Well...Yeah, sure." Tony said, Pouring himself a 1,000 Dollar Brandy.

Rhapsodia knelt down and unstrapped the Sword's and unclasped the Case. Inside was a Black Electric Guitar with a Full moon, some red Ribbon wrapping around the Moon and 'Prometheus' set agianst the Black with a Shade of Gold. Rhapsodia slowly picked it up, and carefully set it on her lap. Suddenly, parts started shifting, Gears started wirring, and the Guitar transformed into a Fifeteen foot long Mechanical Snake. The whole team drew their weapons at the Snake.

"Woah, guys. Chill it. Avengers, Meet Prometheus 8. Prometheus, Meet the Avengers." Rhapsodia introduced.

** I just HAAAAAAAAD to cut it... XD. The reason for that 8 at the end of Prometheus is his model number. I doubt that I have any readers...*Sob***

**Kagari: There, there...**

**Still! Imma keep uploading, Ze'! Avengers belongs to Marvel. Rhapsodia, Prometheus, Eir Xiangu, Kagari, Rinno, and Fantasma Jikininki Belong to me. Readers, Assemble for Next Chapter, Daiyo!**

**Dynasty_Of_Misfortune**


End file.
